The Dragon
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Un amargo recuerdo, un cumpleaños sin mucho sentido y el trágico final a medio escribir de una historia en la que nada es lo que parece. Cuando estos tres elementos confluyen en el momento más inapropiado de su vida, Katherine Beckett se da cuenta de que nunca antes ha odiado tanto ser policía.
1. Prólogo

Hoooooooooola! ^^ Después de Treinta días dije que volvería, y así lo he hecho :P. Es el primer fic en plan historia y eso que escribo de estos dos, así que no sé si se me dará bien la cosa xd. Pero bueno, espero que baste para que os guste! :3

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes (menos los OC) de esta historia me pertenecen (ojala :_). Yo no sería capaz de crear tal perfección, para eso está Andrew Marlowe 3.

* * *

**Prólogo**

No es la primera vez que se encuentra en aquella posición y todavía siente el fuego naciendo bajo sus pies cuando camina sobre el césped de aquel lugar. Todavía se le agarrotan todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, el nudo en la garganta que a día de hoy parece ineludible sigue formándose como siempre y la pesadez que le supone el seguir respirando cada vez se hace más insoportable.

Pero es que cada vez que barre con la mirada el nombre grabado sobre esa lápida, siente un abismo abriéndose bajo su persona. Y se ve a sí misma, precipitándose hacia un vacío del que no se ve capaz de resurgir.

Debería estar curada en salud, más o menos. Y sobre todo, debería dejar de bajar la cabeza de esa manera y sentir que en cualquier momento se va a asfixiar con su propia saliva porque ya no es ni consciente de cómo actúa su propio ser. Pero aun así, se las arregla para, de una manera u otra, intentar articular un entrecortado e inseguro "_Felicidades, Castle_" que suelta al aire sin esperar a que haya ningún receptor para escucharlo.

Después se viene abajo, como de costumbre.

Como cree que va a ser hasta algún día que aún no es capaz de vislumbrar.

Ya ha pasado un año y poco más. A Beckett le cuesta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió sinceramente, porque cada vez que lo hace se acuerda de todas las sonrisas que le conseguía sacar él. De cómo le hacía reír y cómo sonaban sus carcajadas. Limpias. Llenas de felicidad.

De cómo le hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo con poco que dijese. De cómo había dejado de sentirse sola.

Y vuelve al mismo punto. Vuelve a hundirse porque esa etapa de su vida ya no existe. Son solo recuerdos.

Desgraciadamente, cada vez ve más improbable en que esta experiencia post-traumática no se convierta en algo trascendental y permanente en su vida.

Y eso es algo que ni el doctor Burke va a ser capaz de solucionar.

* * *

_**Quince meses antes**_

_Cuando Castle nota el frío del metal de aquel cañón presionando con fuerza sobre su sien, sabe que está jodido. Muy jodido. Y la circunstancia en la que está metido no sirve de ayuda para mejorar la situación, porque nadie sabe dónde está. Ni su madre. Ni Alexis. Ni Gates. Ni toda la comisaría. Ni Beckett._

_Ni siquiera él._

_Lo único que sabe es que está atado de pies y manos sobre una silla y va a morir. Que le quedan alrededor de treinta segundos. Es "o dentro de un minuto me dices donde está la detective Beckett" o "te vuelo los sesos"._

_Y Castle ha optado por la segunda. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, niega de un lado para otro con la cabeza, tragando duro. La saliva se le hace amarga, su propia garganta se asfixia ante la ansiedad y la plena conciencia de saber que está demasiado cerca de vivir su propio su fin._

_Cuando sabe que le quedan poco más de quince segundos, cierra los ojos. Ante su nerviosismo, acompañado de un severo tembleque muscular a causa de su estado psíquico y un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo, siente un bulto meneándose contra la piel de su pierna, en su bolsillo, y no sabe si pedir como última voluntad sacar ese objeto de ahí y tirarlo en alguna parte donde afortunadamente nadie lo encuentre._

_No sería muy ético ni para él ni para Beckett que inspeccionaran el cadáver y encontrasen su anillo de compromiso ahí, entre toda la sangre. Para nada._

_-Es una pena, señor Castle –oye a su asesino pavoneándose de él-. Quiero decir, tenía un futuro prometedor ahora que se estaba haciendo nuevamente rico a costa de… ¿cómo era? ¿Nikki Heat?_

_Castle hubiera preferido contestar un "vete a la mierda" o algo con lo que se le llenara la boca. Pero ni eso es capaz de hacer. El dolor de cabeza, la hemorragia nasal, las dos o tres costillas rotas que debe de tener y el disparo en su rodilla no facilitan sus ganas de hacerse el valiente. Y la tensión del momento que está viviendo, tampoco._

_-Bueno, señor Castle –puede oír el seguro que aquella pistola desactivarse, y sabe que a pesar de llevar un rato concienciándose está lejos de encontrarse preparado mentalmente-. _¡Adiós!

_Un "lo siento, Kate" es lo último que oye retumbar en su cabeza antes de que el sonido de un disparo cortase el silencio de aquel lugar._

* * *

Kate traga saliva, cierra sus ojos y siente cómo sus mejillas arden con el contacto de las lágrimas transcurriendo sobre ellas. Se da la vuelta, pensando en que necesita un buen baño, respirar hondo, tumbarse en la cama y pensar que, afortunadamente, mañana no se volverá a levantar de la cama.

Pero, por desgracia, no es algo que vaya a pasar. Y mañana volverá a cargar con esto sobre sus hombros. Como lleva haciendo todo este tiempo.

Y se aleja, sacando a relucir su collar por fuera de su camiseta, acariciando ahora el segundo anillo mientras se muerde el labio por no llorar más. Y piensa si esto no será una broma del destino.

Si había una vida anterior en la que había sido una persona potencialmente horrorosa y ahora está pagándolo viviendo con eso.

* * *

Bueno, el prologo y tal, flojillo. Pero creedme, esta historia va a dar para largo jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y tal, nos vemos en el proximo capi! ^^


	2. Capítulo 1: Remembranza

Hoooooolop. Aqui traigo el primer capitulo ^^. A lo mejor es un poco bleeeeerg, de medio introduccion a la historia jajaja. Pero aun asi, espero que os guste! :D Y muchas gracias por leeeer! 3

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**** Remembranza**

**_Quince meses antes_**__

-Tenemos caso nuevo –la optimista voz del detective, acompañada por el sonido de las apresuradas pisadas que crecen a medida que se acerca al escritorio de Beckett provocan que esta se sobresaltara, lanzando una furtiva mirada al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado mientras se separa bruscamente de él, en un intento de parece normal-, en la… 222 de Hudson –su tono de voz cambia mientras dirige su atención hacia el mismo hombre.  
-¿La 222 de Hudson? –repite este, confuso.  
-Eso… ¿no está cerca de donde tú vives, Castle?  
-Demasiado –contesta-. Pero… no sé. Esta mañana estaba todo bastante tranquilo. Como siempre, ha tenido que ser ahora mismo.

* * *

-Tengo entendido que hoy es su cumpleaños –una grave pero suave voz la saca de sus enajenaciones mentales, volviendo a captar el hilo de aquella conversación. Un intenso malestar asciende y desciende a través de su garganta para llegar a su estómago y en esos momentos agradece no haber desayunado-. ¿Verdad? –a ella no le gustaría contestar esa pregunta, así que solo asiente, mordiéndose el labio en un vano intento por no romper a llorar, que la otra persona claramente percibe muy a su pesar- Si tienes que llorar, llora. Para eso estamos aquí, Kate.

Se había dado una tregua. Hacía meses que no se sentaba sobre aquella silla aterciopelada a contemplar la avalancha de mierda que le venía encima y lo duro que iba a ser no hundirse con ella. Cuando vuelve a estar en el punto de mira se siente como la última vez, desnuda y de pie en el campo de batalla, sola. Luchando contra algo que se le quedaba demasiado grande. Pero esto es muchísimo peor, con diferencia.

No es lo mismo sentirse sola pero tener un respaldo físico que, aunque no puedas percibir sabes que está ahí, que sentirse sola y comprobar que no tienes nada. Ni a nadie. Solo tú y el viento no sopla a tu favor. Más bien hace que te caigas.

Aún así, Beckett se las apaña para seguir respirando y hablar casi a la vez sin atragantarse con sus propias lágrimas.

-No –musita, inspirando profundamente hasta encontrar su propio estado de equilibrio-. He venido a hablar, a superar todo esto. No a llorar –cierra los ojos, dándose un momento para establecerse en aquella pregunta-. Sí, 1 de abril. El día de los tontos. Si creyera en dios diría que se está riendo de mí en alguna parte, ¿sabes?  
-¿Y cómo te sientes?  
-¿Estás de coña? –le mira a los ojos, la fuerte presión de su pecho le empaña la mirada y sabe que vuelve a avecinarse lo peor- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso? –y él parece serio sobre su pregunta- Llevo un año y tres meses viviendo con esto, y me siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Lo peor es que no tengo mucha esperanza de llegar a afrontarlo algún día.

Y hasta ahora que no lo ha dicho en voz alta no había caído mucho en la cuenta de lo desastroso que era todo. Lo veía negro, muy negro. Lo veía imposible. Pero ahora está a un nivel por debajo. Se solía preguntar qué es lo siguiente a los ataques de ansiedad que sufre a mitad de la madrugada. Qué pasará a las cuatro de la mañana cuando se levanta a beber un vaso de agua, o de ginebra. Se solía preguntar si al día siguiente seguiría viva, si acabaría encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas con algún tipo de demencia severa.

Ahora se pregunta por qué sigue alargando todo eso y no cortar por lo sano. Se pregunta cuánto costará un bote de _Valium_. O _Ritalin_.

Se pregunta si sufrirá mucho esos momentos antes de palmar. La secuencia en la que ves tu vida. Esos momentos en los que recuerdas las miles de cosas que podrías haber hecho, pero decidiste no hacer y recuerdas que eres todo un cobarde.

Y se pregunta si en medio de esa repentina cobardía no le entrará aún más al saber que se ha rendido. Y lo último que quiere es retractarse de todo eso a las puertas de un eterno adiós. Y menos cuando ha sido por su propio pie.

-¿Qué más?  
-Vamos, era mi novio –su tono de voz se incrementa, esas preguntas no ayudan a crecer un poco más sus ganas de seguir soportando todo eso-. Era mi vida. Mi trabajo consiste en ir moviéndome todos los días entre hijos de puta que se creen algún tipo de dios y se dedican a juzgar y castigar con su propia mano a quienes se les pongan por delante –suspira, parece que el vacío no se iba a llenar nunca- y él siempre estaba ahí para ponerme una mano sobre el hombro y decirme que yo estaba por encima de todo eso. Y de repente todo se hacía más fácil –puede sentir como, nuevamente, una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla derecha. La mujer baja su vista, sacando a relucir su collar, mostrándole los dos anillos y suelta una carcajada cargada de escepticismo-. Iba a pedirme matrimonio. Ese día lo que tenía en mente era pedirme matrimonio. No acabar palmándola en un asqueroso sótano que apestaba a humedad y vete a saber qué más.

Beckett tiene que detenerse un momento, porque vuelve a ver cierto paralelismo y vuelve a ver cómo se derrumba ante eso. Primero su madre, luego Castle. Ambos de manera similar. Traga saliva, con fuerza, tiene que ser algún tipo de broma macabra.

Sí, todo un chiste de dios.

-Pero según tengo entendido… –aparta su brazo del reposabrazos de su asiento para dirigirlo hacia una carpeta que tenía en su mesilla, al lado, repasando informes de sesiones anteriores- me dijiste que no hallaron el cadáver.  
-Había restos de sangre. Mucha. Demasiada como para haber sobrevivido un par de días más sin asistencia médica. Además había casquillos de bala en el suelo, restos de pólvora. También encontraron una bala con restos de médula ósea y sangre, que coincidían con el ADN de Castle. Y lleva desaparecido un año y tres meses, doctor Burke. _Quince_ –traga saliva, intensificando cada palabra- meses. La situación me lo puso difícil e íbamos a contrarreloj.  
-¿Y no se volvió a indagar en el caso?  
-No sigas por ahí. Ya lo hice y solo conseguí empeorar más la situación. Además, ¿estamos aquí a hablar sobre mi trabajo como detective o sobre mí? –reclama Kate, en su voz se podía apreciar la agresividad de su frustración y desesperación.  
-Es solo que estoy seguro que parte de esa inseguridad por seguir adelante y afrontar todos tus miedos se debe a que no encontraste a su asesino. Como tampoco encontraste su cuerpo. No pudiste verle ni siquiera por última vez, ¿verdad? O al menos despedirte como si lo fuera.

Siente cómo cada palabra que soltaba por esa boca era un golpe seco más contra el pecho. Y eso le quita la respiración durante suficientes segundos como para hacer que Kate se maree momentáneamente y se replantee si eso la va a llevar a algún lado. Porque duele. Duele muchísimo asentir con la cabeza sabiendo que dice la verdad, que no hubo un "_adiós_". Ni un "_lo siento mucho, de verdad_" que sonase a despedida. Lo que hubo fue un "_vete a la mierda_" y luego la trágica realidad. El choque contra el suelo. Y es una de las razones por las que se castiga cada día.

En un arrebato de sinceridad, por algún motivo, Beckett le cuenta esto al doctor Burke y siente que puede respirar un poco mejor. Se siente más liviana, pero no lo suficiente. Todavía no ve la luz.

-Algún día lo superarás, Kate. Algún día. Te llevará tiempo, no te lo voy a negar. Y quiero ser franco contigo. No será fácil y vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo, y vas a empezar por darte un respiro. Porque la otra parte de tu inseguridad está muy estrechamente relacionada con el poco respeto que te tienes –Kate se medio sorprende de esto. Medio, porque por otro lado se esperaba algo así-. No ves la luz porque tú misma te la niegas. Es difícil, y solo el hecho de pensar en lo difícil que es hace que te encierres en ti misma.

Kate se acuerda repentinamente de su muro. Y ve una clara semejanza entre ambos conceptos. Se le ilumina la mente y ve que todos esos esfuerzos que hizo años atrás para poco han servido, y hasta hoy no se ha dado mucha cuenta de que otra vez había vuelto a edificarlo. Otra vez es la Beckett con cincuenta trabas por delante de ellas y otras tantas que se va saltando por detrás y por las que constantemente se castiga.

Y todo esto es el culmen de la frustración para ella.

Mala hierba nunca muere, supone. Y pensar en el mañana nunca ha sido su punto más fuerte.

-Pero solo por salir de dudas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tendría que conseguir para empezar a ascender?  
-¿Revivir es una opción? –la mirada de su doctor indica lo contrario- Vale. Encontrar al hijo de puta que lo mató –y tras oírse a su misma se recordó a la Beckett que pisó por primera vez la Academia de policía. Maltrecha emocionalmente pero decidida e intento alegrarse un poco por aquella determinación que, después de todo, no se ha esfumado prácticamente.  
-¿Y si tan claro lo tienes por qué no lo haces?  
-No creas que es tan fácil. Todo esto tiene un procedimiento. No puedo volver a hurgar entre expedientes y abrir casos.  
-En base a lo que me has dicho, este estaba inconcluso.  
-Lo está –asiente con la cabeza, intentando mantener el contacto visual-. Pero…  
-Tienes los medios, Kate.  
-Tengo miedo de hundirme más –espeta, y por alguna razón se ve forzada a anular la comunicación visual, dirigiéndola al pequeño maniquí de su derecha, jugueteando con él-. Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de mirar hacia el frente y no sacar en claro lo que busco.  
-Me dijiste que lo conseguiste con el asesino de tu madre.  
-Pero no estaba sola –y eso ha sonado mucho más doloroso de lo que ella tenía pensado aguantar. De repente, el aire de la consulta se carga de una curiosa y tensa melancolía que, durante un rato, impiden que Beckett sea incapaz de recurrir a algo coherente.  
-Y no estás sola. Nunca lo vas a estar –el ambiente se sigue cargando y ella cada vez se siente más embriagada por la nostalgia.

Casi puede sentir a Castle susurrándole aquellas palabras exactas, enfrente de ella. Casi puede sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre las suyas y un ligero "_no te preocupes_" en forma de murmullo. Y esos ojos que la inspiraban solemnidad y confianza y hacían que se sintiera resguardada ante cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima. Y sonríe, levemente. No demasiado porque sería ser demasiado masoquista. Y nota cómo su nariz y sus ojos vuelven a humedecerse.

Mirar hacia delante iba a ser todo un desafío.

-¿Sabe que es lo peor? –pregunta, con un hilillo de voz, como si tuviera miedo de romperse. El doctor no dice nada, pero sus ojos quedan a la expectativa- Que sé quién es el asesino –toma aire, cerrando los ojos-. _Lo sé_.

* * *

_  
-Buenos días, Lanie –saluda Beckett, con una sonrisa en sus labios que hace que parezca mentira que estén en la escena de un crimen-. ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene identificación?  
-Sí –contesta no con la misma alegría, cediéndole algo parecido a un carné-. Helen Murray, treinta y un años –saluda a Castle por encima del hombro de Beckett, con la mirada y su expresión se ensombrece, preocupando al escritor.  
-¿Pasa algo? –Beckett se ha dado cuenta del gesto, Lanie suspira y eso no la tranquiliza- Lanie, ¿qué?  
-Mejor… mejor lo veis vosotros mismos, ¿vale?_

Cuando los dos se acercan, lo primero que ven es a Esposito y Ryan dando vueltas alrededor de la víctima, y siente que algo muy gordo ha tenido que ocurrir. Sus miradas se alternan entre Castle y Beckett, resoplan casi a la vez y la tensión influye en el ambiente de tal manera que se podría cortar con el filo de un folio. Un poco más y les empezara a costar demasiado respirar. A la detective se le encoge el pecho por alguna razón, no sabe muy bien por qué. Quizá empatía y nota como su novio, a sus espaldas, está igual que ella.

-A ver, qué mierdas está pasando –pregunta, con impaciencia y desesperación, como si fuera familiar de la víctima o algo. Ryan señala al cuerpo, que yace sobre el asfalto, Esposito no deja de mirar a Castle con incontenible pavor que Beckett intercepta y todo aquello alcanza un alto nivel de confusión.

Ella no lo ve muy claro. Al menos, todavía. Mujer, joven, tal y como le ha dicho Lanie antes. Se agacha, no hay sangre. Las cosas empiezan a encajar dentro de su cabeza. Se acerca más al cadáver, inspeccionándolo. El torso, el pecho, los brazos. El cuello.

El cuello. El cuello_._

-Joder… –murmura, llevándose una mano a la boca. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, puede percibir como Castle se estremece a sus espaldas. Un poco más y puede oír como traga saliva con toda su dureza y ambos se quedan en blanco. Beckett respira profundamente, casi notando el latido de su corazón contra su garganta- ¿Hora de la muerte?  
-Tendría que llevármela a la morgue, pero a priori, basándome en la temperatura corporal… diría que no lleva muerta más de dos horas. Además estaba en ese cubo de basura –señala, con la mirada-. Puede que no la hayan matado aquí, sino que la hayan transportado. Aunque no estamos seguros, así que–  
-Lanie, sin rodeos, por favor –ruega Castle, interrumpiéndola, volviendo a tragar saliva. Esta vez costándole más. Beckett solo puede masajearse la sien, intentando buscar un equilibrio entre su respiración y su pulso cardiaco-. Mírale el cuello. Mírale las marcas. La han estrangulado.  
-Castle, no sabemos si ha sido él.  
-En cuanto analicéis el cuerpo encontraréis fibras de una cuerda trenzada, de nylon, verde y blanca –deduce Castle, sin ningún gesto en particular, totalmente flemático.

Beckett siente cómo el escritor le va leyendo la mente poco a poco. No le gusta el rumbo que está tomando todo esto. Lo que menos le gusta es la expresión con la que Castle no mira a nada, solo al infinito y durante un momento vuelve a reencontrarse con el mismo Castle encerrado en el calabozo con esa expresión exacta impresa en su cara.

Esa expresión que dice "no me dejes solo, por favor, porque va a acabar conmigo"_. Esa expresión de sentir que la muerte le pisa los talones._

-¿Pero por qué aquí? –pregunta Esposito, mirando el cuerpo con recelo mientras se cruza de brazos.  
-Es una advertencia –la voz de Castle suena atípica. No refleja ningún sentimiento en particular y Beckett cada vez se siente más apabullada en un callejón sin salida-. Ha vuelto.

* * *

-¿Y quién es? –su doctor insiste con la mirada, curioso. Espera sacárselo de la boca y ella espera sentirse más tranquila cuando lo haga.  
-Tyson. Jerry Tyson –contesta, inspirando profundamente-. _3XK_. Ese es el cabronazo que ha matado a mi novio.

* * *

Espero que no haya sido tan cacoso :3. Nos vemos en el proximo capi! 3


End file.
